Vylus
Vylus is one of the planets in the Atlas System in Starlink: Battle for Atlas. Bacterial Jungle Designed as the universe’s largest petri dish, Vylus is now home to the universe’s largest sentient mould: the Ur-Spore. The rich algae beds blanketing the planet languish continuously due to the putrid wounds of a planetwide bacterial infection. Details *Frontier Sector *High Acidity *Gravity, Heat, and Cold-type Legion can be found here Locations Clashing Colonies This wounded, festering terrain oozes poison bile and a horrendous stench. In addition to an abundance of Electrum, Prospectors discovered that the bile pools house a cornucopia of rare minerals. Those who could stomach the stench were richly rewarded for it. The Ur-Spore A pulsating, interconnected sentient slime, the Ur-Spore has the bizarre and frightening ability to bend other beings to its will, infecting them from the inside out, until their mental faculties are no longer truly their own. Panacea An emerald algae forest preyed upon by the Ur-Spore, which grows back from the wounds of Clashing Colonies, the Panacea represents the planet’s natural state fighting for dominance and survival. Waving weeds and algae make for the most hospitable place on the disgusting world of Vylus. The Catalog A Warden vault once stationed in orbit around Vylus, intended as an archive for microbial life samples from across the galaxy. Its caretaker refused to abandon the Catalog once the Wardens left Atlas, and opted instead to crash it into Vylus, hoping to give his microbial pets one last chance at life. Life forms burst outward from the point of impact, allowing a particularly tenacious form of slime mould to escape the Catalog and took hold, eventually becoming the Ur-Spore. Wildlife Mortopede Surely one of the more unsettling lifeforms in Atlas, these blood-hungry predators are blind, meaning the must navigate the Ur-Spore by feel and smell alone in search of prey. Mortopede Segment The unique neurochemistry of this vampiric creature includes enzymes used to pacify and liquify its prey. These compounds may sound horrific, but they may provide crucial insight into the Mortopede’s predatory behaviour. Noxitoad Like the starfish of Earth, these amphibious omnivores eject their stomachs from their mouths to catch prey, before pulling it back inside themselves for digestion. Noxitoad Stomach Noxitoad eject their stomachs from their mouths to catch their prey. Sometimes, when prey fight back, the stomach is pulled right out. Nobody knows how Noxitoad can survive without a stomach, but it is suspected they can somehow grow a new one. Capradillo Don’t let their cute, goat-like appearance fool you: these armored herbivores are fiercely territorial, and will attack just about anything they see. Attempts to domesticate them have largely failed. Spornacle The Ur-Spore’s webbing is often covered in these predatory parasites, which leach nutrients from the skin of their host. It seems that removing them, however, is somehow harmful to the Ur-Spore, which begs the question: which is really the parasite, and which is the host? Gas Glob Perhaps the most unsettling sound heard on Vylus is the strange sighing of the flora. It is not known how or why plants like the Gas Glob “breathe”, filling their skin-like sact by taking in air. On Vylus, the line between plant and animal seems blurred. Secrets of Vylus The Ur-Spore is such an advanced form of floral life that its likelihood of achieving true sentience is largely anticipated to be inevitable. Lifelong Vylus residents have reported strange dreams and voices speaking to them in the darkness, which they attribute to the Ur-Spore attempting to make contact with other thinking beings. Category:Planets Category:Atlas